


Evolution

by chains_archivist



Series: Fraser in Chains by Rushlight [1]
Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Rushlight</p><p>Ray and Fraser explore changes in the nature of their sexual relationship.<br/>Warnings: This series features a D/s relationship between Fraser and Ray (no pain involved!). This first story is pretty tame, but still, if that's not your thing, then you might want to move on. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Acknowledgments: Many thanks to Beth for the beta-reading.   
> Author's Notes: This entire series is dedicated to Andrea, who bugged me mercilessly for ages asking for a Handcuffed!Fraser story. *g* It took me forever and a day to actually write the darned thing, but here it is. Finally. I hope it was worth the wait, hon. :)   
> Feedback: Yes, please! Any comments, encouragement, critique, etc. will be endlessly appreciated.

Ray stared up at the play of light and shadow on the ceiling and breathed out contentedly, feeling the smooth stretch of Fraser's body shifting in the bed beside him. Streetlight filtered in through the slats of the blinds that covered the window, layering the room in stripes of yellow light so bright that even the shadows in the corners of the room were tinged with a lingering golden luminescence.

It was never truly dark in the city, Ray mused. Just like it was never really quiet. He could hear the dull murmur of traffic on the street outside, even at this late hour. It was something he'd never really noticed before he met Fraser, but now it was a constant awareness at the back of his mind, at all hours of the day, as if being in close proximity to Fraser gave him an automatic insight into the world that Fraser had come from.

Fraser shifted again, and Ray turned toward him, admiring the way the light played over his skin, bringing out the highlights in his dark hair. Light adored Fraser, no matter what the source. It was something that Ray was still amazed by, even after all this time.

Fraser smiled at him, resting his cheek on his bent arm and looking up into Ray's face. His shoulders were bare, and Ray's eyes followed the pale curve of his skin to where it disappeared beneath the edge of the sheet. There was even more bare skin hidden beneath the sheet, he knew. The thought made a dull heat burn underneath Ray's skin.

There was no question in his mind that they would make love tonight. There was something almost obscenely sensual about the way Fraser was lying there, and the pure  _want_  that shone out of his eyes was almost a physical presence in the room with them. It made Ray's breath quicken, and he shifted slightly underneath the sheet, feeling it slide across the hardening flesh between his legs. Jeez, just  _looking_  at Fraser was enough to get him going every time.

He reached out to slide his fingers across the side of Fraser's face, and Fraser half-closed his eyes, pressing his cheek up into Ray's touch.  _Jeez_ , this guy was the sexiest thing Ray had ever seen.

"So," Ray said, feeling a stirring of mischief well up in him. "What's your deepest, darkest fantasy?"

Fraser stared at him, obviously startled by the question. "Deepest, darkest fantasy?" he echoed, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah." Ray was enjoying himself now. Sex was something he enjoyed with Fraser on a fairly regular basis ever since they'd moved in together, but it wasn't something they ever really  _talked_ about. To be honest, he wasn't even sure that Fraser  _had_  fantasies. "You know what I mean. Something you think about doing, but haven't really told anyone about."

That almost looked like a blush crawling its way up Fraser's neck and spreading across his cheekbones. Well, who'd a thunk? Maybe the boy  _did_  have fantasies he'd never told anyone about. The thought made a slow warmth coil inside Ray's chest, and he turned full on his side, reaching for Fraser's hand.

"C'mon, Frase," he said, smoothing his thumb over the back of Fraser's hand as he threaded their fingers together. "You can tell me, whatever it is. I want to know."

Fraser hesitated. "Do  _you_  ever fantasize about us?" he asked, avoiding having to answer by going on the offensive.

It was a fair question. "Yeah," Ray said, grinning. "Sometimes I like to imagine you going down on me underneath my desk at the station."

Yep, that was a definite blush there. Fraser stared at him, looking stunned. "When everyone else is there?"

Ray nodded, warming to the topic. This was even more fun than he'd been expecting. "Yeah. In the middle of the day, when the bullpen's at its busiest. You're waiting for me on your knees under the desk, and I just have to sit there and try to look like I'm reading reports or something while you unzip my pants and ... well, you know." He grinned again, feeling a little self-conscious. "Don't you ever have fantasies like that?"

Fraser looked away. The blush had risen nearly to his hairline by now.

Ray tightened his fingers around Fraser's hand, wanting to soothe him. His grin faded as he sensed Fraser's unease. "Hey, it's all right, Frase. Fantasies aren't evil or anything. They just  _are_. There's nothing wrong with having them."

"I know that." Still, Fraser wouldn't look at him.

Ray sighed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought--"

"No, Ray." He turned to look at Ray finally, and while the blush didn't fade in the least, he met Ray's gaze steadily enough. "I-I want to tell you. It's just..."

He trailed off, and Ray nodded, understanding his reluctance. Fraser was such a  _private_  person, and getting him to talk about anything of a personal nature was worse than pulling teeth at times.

"Trust me, Frase," Ray said, and it seemed to be the right thing to say because Fraser nodded and drew in a deep breath, preparing himself to speak. He looked like he was getting ready to walk the plank or something.

"Sometimes I like to fantasize about ... about handcuffs." The words were spoken so softly that Ray could barely hear them.

Ray's eyebrows sprang up toward his hairline, even as the dull heat under his skin exploded into a full-out inferno. Hot  _damn_.

"On you or on me?" he asked, still holding onto Fraser's hand.

Fraser was looking down at the sheet now, at the walls, anywhere but at Ray. The color on his cheeks was so bright it looked like it could light up the entire room. "On me." His face was carefully expressionless.

Well. It looked like Fraser  _did_  have fantasies after all. Ray felt a smile spread across his face. "Have you ever tried it before?"

Fraser glanced up at him in surprise. "No," he said, sounding almost affronted at the suggestion.

Ray grinned again, and he was pleased to see that Fraser seemed to be losing some of his embarrassment. Even so, he wanted to reassure him. "You know, there's nothing wrong with wanting to experiment with things like that. It's a heck of a lot more innocent than  _my_  fantasy was."

This time, Fraser returned his smile, although there was still a lingering uncertainty in his gaze. "Have  _you_  ever experimented with things like that before?" he asked, sounding honestly curious.

"Not really." There was no reason to feel embarrassed over this, but he felt his cheeks warm slightly anyway. Damn, Fraser's shyness was catching. "But I've thought about it before."

Fraser looked intrigued by the admission. "With Stella?"

Ray didn't really like discussing past relationships when he was in bed like this, but he sensed this was something Fraser needed to hear. "No. Not with Stella." In fact, the idea almost made him laugh out loud. "Not with anyone specific, really. It's just something I've ... thought about. Every once in a while."

Fraser didn't say anything further, and Ray saw his gaze turn inward. He recognized it immediately as the thoughtful Mountie expression; Fraser always looked that way when he was mulling over a new piece of data that didn't fit into his current view of the universe.

"So," Ray said, wanting to pull his attention back. It was kind of creepy, when he went away like that. "You wanna try it?"

Bam! Just like that, Fraser's attention was focused on him again, and the blush sprang back so fast it looked almost painful. "Try what?" he asked, sounding shaky.

Ray smirked. That innocent act would only pull so much weight before it didn't work any more. "You know. Being handcuffed."

Fraser's jaw worked for a moment, but no words came out. His eyes were wide and dark, larger than Ray ever remembered seeing them. It made him look ... really sexy, actually.

"We don't have to," Ray assured him. "I just thought it might be fun."

"Fun." Fraser seemed to be trying the thought on for size. He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"Yeah, fun." Just for the heck of it, Ray let go of Fraser's hand and circled his fingers around his wrist, holding onto him firmly. He was unprepared for the sudden hitch in Fraser's breathing, and he glanced up at Fraser's face quickly, taking in the heavy-lidded way his eyes fell almost closed. It might have been his imagination, but the lingering flush on Fraser's cheeks didn't look much like embarrassment at all anymore.

Damn. He really  _did_  want this.

But of course, being Fraser, he couldn't bring himself to ask for it. Ray leaned in to kiss him, feeling a surge of mingled frustration and affection. Fraser's lips moved under his, and Ray almost believed there was a faint plea in the kiss, as if Fraser's mouth was asking him for the things he couldn't say aloud.

"My handcuffs are on the dresser," Ray whispered, trailing his lips back across Fraser's face to nuzzle at his ear. Fraser's skin felt warm under his touch. "I can go get them, if you want."

Fraser's breath hitched again. Ray hadn't let go of his wrist yet, and he tightened his grip slightly, rubbing his fingers over the pulse point underneath Fraser's thumb. Fraser was shivering now, and Ray licked lightly at the curve of his shoulder to soothe him.

Fraser let out his breath in a harsh sigh. "Yes," he whispered, burying his face against the side of Ray's neck.

Ray felt a jolt of electricity move through him, and he just laid there for a moment, holding Fraser tightly and rubbing soothingly at his wrist. This was all completely unexpected, but there was no denying the fact that it was turning him on more than he'd ever been turned on before.

He gave Fraser's shoulder one last kiss before pulling away from him reluctantly. Ray's legs shook as he climbed out of the bed and crossed over to the dresser, walking awkwardly because of his erection. The dark leather of his gun holster lay in a soft pile there, and the light caught on the dull gleam of his gun. He slid his hand into the heap of various law enforcement accoutrements and came out with his handcuffs. The metal felt cold in his hand, and he shivered as he crossed back over to the bed.

"If you don't like it, we'll stop, okay?" Ray said as he slid back beneath the sheet. Fraser's eyes were on the handcuffs, and he nodded slowly. The flush on his face most certainly wasn't embarrassment now.

So okay, then. Ray slid open both sides of the cuffs, and Fraser held his gaze for a moment before holding out his hands. Ray shivered again, even though he wasn't the least bit cold.

He closed the cuffs around Fraser's wrists with a soft  _snick_ , flashing back to the time in the Consulate when Fraser had done the same to him, when he was on the run and accused of murder. Had Fraser been thinking about this even then?

Ray was sweating now. The light from the window caught on the silver of the handcuffs, accenting the jarring sight of the metal against Fraser's smooth skin. Ray had been sure to keep them loose, but even so, he felt his heart clench. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Fraser in any way.

"Comfortable?" he asked, wanting to be sure. He slid his hand up Fraser's arm to his elbow, then slid it back down again, feeling his breaths deepen. Fraser looked  _really_  good like this, naked except for the thin bands of metal around his wrists.

Fraser nodded. He was still staring at Ray, and Ray finally gave in to the urge to kiss him, sliding one hand back behind Fraser's neck to hold him. Fraser's lips opened to his without the slightest hesitation, and Ray sighed as he slipped his tongue inside.

"If you decide you don't like it, you let me know, okay?" This seemed dreadfully important to him, and he was relieved when Fraser nodded, licking lightly at his lower lip.

"I promise," Fraser said. His voice had gone dark and furry, and the sound of it sent a bright frisson of pleasure racing down Ray's spine. " _Please_ , Ray..."

With a groan, Ray leaned in to kiss him again. Fraser tasted good, and he felt so  _eager_  against him, long body molding to his as they came together beneath the sheet. The shock of warm skin against his own made bright sparks dance behind his eyes, and Ray lost himself entirely in the kiss, ignoring the sharp jolt as their teeth clicked together, feeling the need pound through him, echoed in the needy movements of Fraser's body against his own.

"God, Frase, you are so fucking sexy." Ray dragged his tongue in a long stripe up the side of Fraser's face, and Fraser groaned, the sound vibrating in the air between them. Fraser was panting hard now, and he pressed his hips forward against Ray's, looking for friction. He was as hard as Ray was, and they hadn't done anything more than kiss yet.

Feeling almost drugged, Ray grabbed Fraser's wrists and pulled them up over his head, guiding him gently over onto his stomach. Fraser followed his directions wordlessly, burying his face with what looked like relief between his raised arms as he drove his hips down hard against the mattress. Ray put a hand on his hip to still him, and Fraser groaned again, tugging slightly at the cuffs that bound him. His hands were clenched tight, and the muscles in his back flexed as he fought the urge to move.

Damn. Ray wiped a hand across his brow, wiping away the sweat that had gathered there. Fraser looked incredible like this, holding himself in check like this. All that smooth skin, hard muscles, long curves flushed dark in contrast to the paleness of the sheets. Ray leaned down over him and lapped up the sweat that beaded on the back of his neck, wanting to taste him, feel him,  _devour_  him. He'd never been more aroused in his entire life.

He lowered himself carefully over Fraser's back, fitting his erection into the sweaty space between his butt cheeks. Fraser spread his thighs obligingly, and Ray breathed out hard against him, rubbing the side of his face against the back of Fraser's shoulder.

"You're beautiful," Ray whispered to him, and Fraser made an incoherent sound in reply. Fraser was  _gone_  now, lost, and Ray slid a hand up his arm to touch the handcuffs again, feeling the cool solidity of them slide beneath his palm. His fingers curled over the back of Fraser's hand, and Fraser clung to him, twining their fingers together, pressing his hips up in a silent plea.

Jeez, he'd never seen Fraser beg for it like this. Ray forgot to breathe for a moment, and he bit at Fraser's shoulder none too gently while he reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. He was starting to feel dizzy, and he laid back down against Fraser's back gratefully, nuzzling the back of his neck and making small, almost unconscious movements with his hips, thrusting slowly against the rounded heat of Fraser's ass.

He bit at Fraser's shoulder again as he popped the cap off the lube, and Fraser made another low groan that sounded like it had come straight up from his toes. That was a definite "yes", there. Ray lifted up onto his knees and nudged Fraser's thighs further apart with his hand. Fraser drew up onto his knees obligingly, opening himself for whatever Ray wanted to do to him.

Once again, Ray had to remind himself that breathing was a good thing. His slick fingers slid into Fraser's body without resistance, and Fraser rocked back against him slowly, murmuring softly against the pillow. Ray tightened his grip around Fraser's fingers with one hand and stroked deep with the other, enjoying the warm clench of the muscles around his fingers, enjoying the way Fraser's movements took on a distinctly pleading air. Fraser might not be able to bring himself to ask for what he wanted, but his body was shouting  _yes, yes, yes!_  as if it were a prayer.

Just because he could, Ray lingered for a while longer, licking at the back of Fraser's shoulder, his neck, his ear. He rubbed his face against Fraser's hair, closing his eyes against the softness of it, and finally removed his fingers, giving Fraser's ass a last appreciative pat before moving into position and reaching to steady his aching cock.

"Yes," Fraser whispered, and his body gave a last convulsive shudder in Ray's arms. He pressed his hips back, more eager than Ray had ever seen him. Ray wasn't sure he even realized he was speaking aloud. " _Please_...."

Ray clenched his teeth hard and slid into Fraser's body, feeling the tight hug of Fraser's ass close down around his cock. No matter how often they did this, he never got used to it. All that slick heat around him, tight as a glove, stroking him in steady counterpoint to the rhythm of his hips. He pulled out slowly, breathing in a shuddering breath, then drove in again hard, and after that there was no stopping. In and out, harder, deeper, over and over and over again until he felt like he was losing his mind.

Fraser moved under him, taking it all, taking whatever Ray had to give him, letting Ray do this to him, for him, through him. Ray reached the slick fingers of his left hand down underneath Fraser's hip and closed his fist around Fraser's erection, stroking hard in time with his thrusts, feeling the sharp bucking of Fraser's body beneath his own and reveling in it. He bit lightly against the side of Fraser's neck, his shoulder, feeling possessed by a surprisingly primal urge to mark him, claim him. Own him.

Fraser tensed first, letting out his breath in a low groan as his hips suddenly started jerking, spilling out the heat of his release over Ray's hand. Ray clung to him, riding it out, and only a few thrusts later, his body followed, pleasure exploding behind his eyes as his world narrowed to the body in his arms. He drew in a deep, shuddering breath and buried his face against Fraser's shoulder, kissing lightly as the tremors moved through them both.

The only sound in the room now was their harsh panting, a strange harmony that brought an exhausted smile to Ray's face. He squeezed Fraser's hand briefly and then braced himself with a hand on Fraser's hip while he pulled out. Fraser murmured uncomfortably and shifted his hips, but he didn't say anything as Ray got up to fetch the handcuff keys from his jeans pocket on the floor, wiping his hand on the edge of the sheet as he went.

Fraser was lying in the exact same position when Ray returned, and Ray slid a comforting hand over his shoulder as he reached to unlock the cuffs. The skin around Fraser's wrists was vividly pink in the dimness of the room, and Ray winced as he carefully rubbed the circulation back into them.

"You okay?" he asked at last.

Fraser nodded without lifting his head from the pillow. Ray finally settled down beside him and pulled him close, and Fraser curled in against his chest with a low sigh. Ray ran a hand through his hair comfortingly.

"Pretty intense, huh?" he said.

Fraser snorted lightly against his chest. "Yes. Yes, it was."

Which wasn't telling him a whole hell of a lot. "Intense in a good way, or a bad way?"

"Oh, a good way, most certainly." Fraser finally lifted his head to meet Ray's gaze. His eyes were suspiciously bright, but he smiled, looking shy and exhilarated and exhausted all at once. "Did you enjoy it, Ray?"

Ray swallowed hard, awed by the sated brilliance in that blue-eyed gaze. "Yeah. I liked it a lot."

To be honest, he'd more than "liked" it. There'd been something so  _hot_  about seeing Fraser strain at those cuffs, lost in the sensations Ray was giving him. He'd looked so ... vulnerable. Helpless, in a way that had nothing to do with the physical presence of the cuffs. He'd given himself over to Ray totally, and Ray still felt overwhelmed by it.

Fraser nodded thoughtfully and settled back down against Ray's chest, letting his breath out in a long sigh. Ray continued to stroke his hair, feeling content just to hold him.

It seemed sometimes that Fraser never really let himself go when they made love together, like he was always holding a part of himself back. As if he was afraid to lose control too much, or feel too much. When he was cuffed, he'd showed a lack of restraint that Ray had never seen in him before. As if being bound had somehow given him the excuse he needed to give up control entirely to Ray, and immerse himself in sex for the very first time.

It was something they'd have to do again sometime, Ray decided, hiding his smile against Fraser's hair.

Soon.

 

The End


End file.
